Christmas Comes Early For Hiei
by Tenken no Miko
Summary: Mary Sue- n. 1.A girl that is beautiful, intelligent, witty, athletic, etc. and all around perfect 2. Someone I despise. And one is after poor Hiei!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own the idea of Mary Sues. However, I would like to find the person who did and lock them in the Iron Maiden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson eyes carefully observed the ongoing scene. Five tough-looking gangsters had surrounded a girl.and were getting their asses kicked. The girl was breath taking, he grudgingly admitted. Her long, slender leg kicked the leader of the gang in the groin and she swirled around to punch another offender that was coming at her. Ebony locks whipped through the air, following her in turn. One by one, the attackers flew into a heap on the concrete floor. She glared at the idiots that had been foolish enough to attack her, a master of all the kinds of martial arts known to mankind. All of them sported at least one broken bone and various bruises and scratches. They deserved it! Now that she stood triumphantly, straightened up instead of crouching in various stances, he could see her better. She had a slender body that was curved in all the right places. Not what one would call tall, she was just right to him. She had long black hair that shined in the sun, tied back in a ponytail. The dark streak trailed down to her waist in a delicate grace that not even Kurama could have achieved, had he a ponytail. Suddenly she turned and spotted her silent admirer.  
Stormy eyes met red. Involuntarily, he emitted a small gasp. Her eyes were a turbulent grayish blue and held a tint of sadness. When he looked into them, he felt that he had to take this strange angel into his arms and comfort her. Tell her everything would be okay. This was unlike him, but there was just something there with amazing power. It was like he was being hypnotized. There was a voice in his head cajoling him. "Help her." It pleaded. But she doesn't need any. She can handle it. "But can't you see? She's sad. You can cure her of that." The more sensible side of him refuted, she's a stranger, why the hell would I help a stranger?"  
During the time he spent arguing with himself, the girl approached him, smiling gently. He found himself staring at her perfect cherry lips. How would they taste?  
" Sir? Are you alright?" Now the nearly concealed sorrow he had noticed earlier disappeared. It was replaced with concern. For him. The forbidden child.  
" Yes. I apologize for staring..." What the fuck? Why did he just apologize? He never apologized! Except maybe to Yukina. Why didn't he just respond with his customary "Hn?"  
The concern was gone and once again replaced, this time by humor. " It's alright."  
She had such a melodious voice. He yearned to hear it again. " You fight very well."  
" Thank you. It's nothing much."  
" You handled that situation with the grace and skill of a master of martial arts." Pink tinted her cheeks of wintry cream, making this image of an angel all the more believable. " Would you please accompany me somewhere? I know of a place that is befitting only for one as ethereal as you are...my dear."  
" Of course." He picked her up bridal style, and using his great speed, took her to a cliff overlooking crashing waves. The sun was just now setting, and the sky was an artistic masterpiece that could only be painted by the gods.  
" Oh," she breathed, gracing the scene further with her approval. " It's beautiful."  
" Like you." He smiled down at her.  
" Oh! I forgot to tell you. My name is Mary Sue."  
" Let's go closer.Mary Sue." He rolled the words around in his mouth. "The view is even more lovely there." He took her small hand and led her to the edge of the cliff.  
" You're right, as always, my love." Then, he picked her up again. " Love, what are you doing? I'm too young for this. Shouldn't we get married first?" And dropped her into the pounding waves. A satisfying scream resounded throughout the area.  
Hiei smirked. Finally. Damn, that bitch was annoying!  
  
Author's Note: I agree. I'm sorry Hiei, I would have just had you kill her off from the beginning, but I need entertainment. Please review. And support all the sensible people against Mary Sues!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Or I'll send my army of evil purple bunnies after you!!!!!! 


End file.
